


1. Secret Baby

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Tony has a secret.Loki discovers it.And he is more than happy to share it with the billionaire.
Relationships: Loki & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Secret Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [1\. Secret Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565125) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 1: Secret Baby, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Written between 2:56 and 3:38 before I went to sleep at 4:20 (😏) xD then of course I have to got up to school at 8:10 and until 12 I lived normally xD but the next I had math and felt my only 3.5h of sleep xD
> 
> Big thanks to [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria), that she pulled me into this and helped me with gifs :D and even bigger thanks to [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) for betaing this ^-^
> 
> aaaaand... ENJOY?
> 
> EDIT (03.06.2020):  
> OMF 102 Kudos? It's (for me) so much ( ꈍᴗꈍ) I am really happy that so many people like it ^-^ Thanks!

“Now! Come back to bed, you little ragamuffin. It's bedtime. And don’t forget, that you are forbidden to leave the room for yesterday's behavior. Sleep. Come back! Hey! I am talking to you!

Loki was expecting just about anything. A cat, a dog, or even a tiger to come running out of the room, but… not a small, giddy child, who bumped into him and immediately embraced his leg.

“Hey,” she said. Loki tilted his head not knowing how to react. “I am…”

“MAGUNA COME BACK TO BED!”

“… Morgan” she finished after a moment, still smiling and not paying attention to the screams.

The god took a closer look at her. She was no more than four years old, with disheveled dark brown hair full of tangles, and large hazel eyes. When she smiled, he could see that one of her teeth was missing. Loki crouched in front of the girl, shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Morgan. I’m Loki.”

“Oh, daddy told me about you!” said the delighted girl.

“Yes? And what did he tell you?”

“That he likes  _ youuuuu _ , that you are almost as in-tel-li-gent and pretty as he is, that you make the best desserts and the next time he sees you he will ask for one for  _ meeeee  _ and that you shouldn't... see… me…” The girl seemed to understand her mistake and now looked at the black-haired man with wide eyes.

“You did nothing wrong, Morgan. I think this is the right time for our meet. Now, come on.” The god took the girl from the ground and put her on his hip. “Your dad will start looking for you soon.”

They were halfway down the corridor, when Tony came out from Morgan’s room and stood still.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“That was a spontaneous decision” Loki replied and smiled at the girl. “ And I’m glad I made it.”

“Really?”

“Of course. If I had known that such a beautiful girl lived here, I would have surprised you sooner.”

“Look, daddy! Loki isn’t mad, that he met me as you said! You are a horrible liar!” Morgan said with a laugh.

“How could I be mad at such a sweet girl? But now it is probably time to go to sleep. Dad's right, tomorrow is the day too.”

“Can we play tomorrow? I have a  _ huuuuge  _ toy chest in my room! We can choose something together!”

"Of course," Loki replied with a smile, putting the girl on the floor. "It was really nice to meet you, Morgan Stark.”

“C'ya, Loki!” The girl waved enthusiastically. "Goodnight, Daddy!" She added and kissed Tony on the cheek.

“Now go to sleep. Chop-chop, back to bed. Sleep well and dream about the beautiful elves  from your bedtime stories .

“Anthony…” Loki broke the silence after Morgan disappeared into her room. The billionaire sighed heavily, lowering his head.

“I am sorry… I… I didn’t know how to tell you about her”

“You have nothing to apologize for. It's your life, you don't have to tell me about it. I know what … connects us, but…”

"No, I'm really sorry," Stark interrupted. "You weren't supposed to know I had a daughter. I know you don't like it when it's emotional. That you like to come and do business and disappear. It didn't bother me. And if I can ask ... Just forget it, okay?

“What about Morgan?”

“I will tell her,” replied Tony with sadness. "I'll say that you had to leave early for work."

“And what about… us?” Loki asked, voice quieter.

“You know that I am always eager for a round or two of  _ fun _ .

The black-haired man thought for a moment, biting his lip. He knew what he wanted to say and do were very risky. That it was reckless and stupid, but… Maybe he finally had to confess? Even to himself.

Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering strength.

“And if … If I would like that?”

"Then you know where the bedroom is," Tony replied, smiling a little artificially. "Today I would like something… Delicate? How about a little…”

“I didn't mean that, Anthony.” Loki interrupted, blushing.

“Then what?” said with surprise Tony.

“What if I wanted to stay and… get to know Morgan better?”

“Get to know Morgan better?” echoed Stark, face blank.

“And maybe make breakfast in the morning?” offered Loki, smiling shyly. “I didn't come to you today in search of pleasure… I wanted to talk to you. About us. About what this … relationship could be for us. And I wanted to know if we might have… more. " The black-haired man swallowed thickly, looking at the floor.

“Oh,” was the only thing Stark said. Loki lifted his gaze to look at him.

Tony had never seen him like this. His eyes were full of hope, his cheeks were a soft pink, and his lips curved in an uncertain smile. The god was offering him something… something precious. Something Stark himself wanted.

"I think Morgan already likes you," answered the brunette, smiling broadly, "So how about a movie night with ice cream, cookies and hugs?"

“Only?”

“Unless you want something more?”

Loki smiled more confidently.

“As long as I can stay with you and the girl… I would love to watch a movie with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! any suggestions / prompts? Because I am
> 
> **BORED**
> 
> Morgan bumed into Loki :D
> 
> Tony suggest _fun_ :
> 
> Loki who counts on more:


End file.
